Tuari Fire
Tuari Fire (Faia Tuari) is a Shinigami of the eleventh division. Females are rare in the eleventh division, making it all the more startling that Tuari is the captain of the division, having replaced Kenpachi Zaraki. Background Personality Tuari is quite the fiery one. She is foul-mouthed and hot-headed, easily angered and quick to spout obscenities. She commands the 11th Division with a mixture of admiration, lust, and fear. Prone to violence, she is fond of drinking, and tends to become even more violent when drunk. She is also quite sarcastic, usually responding to the stupidity of others by cracking jokes at their expense. When idiocy pervades among the men of her Division, she is quick to dish out beatings. A strike from her regular arm as a warning, then a powerful strike from her Zanpakutou arm for continued idiocy. Tuari also has an irresponsible side. In addition to drinking, she likes to use the men of her Division to run errands and do chores for her. She often has them clean her room, deliver paperwork for her, and get her drinks. She seems to care little for when her Division is hard on the other Divisions, and she herself bullies the Shinigami of the 4th Division, despite having had her men and herself treated for injuries by them due to their direct-attack philosophy. She seems to have very little ability to plan and strategize, usually just rushing in and attacking blindly. If a full on charge does not work, she will often resort to underhanded tactics, but will sometimes be able to work out a pseudo-strategy as she goes along. She has been defeated many a time by a superior strategist. However, Tuari is not without her insecurities. Having a cyborg-like Zanpakutou for an arm, Tuari fears she is a freak, and feels other people think of her as a freak. Due to this, she is quick to start a fight when people question her, and is constantly looking for ways to prove herself in any way. Appearance Abilities * Swordsmanship: Master * Hand-to-Hand: Master * Kido: Nonewhatsoever * Flash Steps: Nonewhatsoever In addition to the strength her Zanpakutou arm grants her, Tuari has a fairly strong force of Spiritual Pressure. While it may not be nearly as high as, say, Ichigo Kurosaki or Kenpachi Zaraki, Tuari can easily overwhelm most enemies with her Spiritual Pressure, as well as incapacitating most with a Reiatsu-focused glare of killing intent. However, Tuari has no skill in Kido or Flash Steps whatsoever. Zanpakuto Tuari's Zanpakutou is Jidougusuko, and is one of the more unusual ones. Most opponents who have never seen her fight before assume she does not have her Zanpakutou with her. That is because her Zanpakutou is, like Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutou, a full-release type, and is actually merged with her arm. When Tuari first awakened her Shikai, her zanpakutou merged with her arm. The arm is now permanent due to the full-release state. Sealed State No sealed state. Full-release Zanpakutou. Shikai Jidougusuko's Shikai takes the form of a seemingly robotic arm. Not only does this arm have incredible strength, as well as having enough durability to block most melee attacks, but it also has several interesting pieces of weaponry installed, both offensive and defensive. Bankai Jidougusuko's Bankai is essentially its Shikai, but for all four limbs. Tuari’s other arm and both her legs become "robotic". Having robotic legs gives Tuari incredible speed and jumping power. The second robotic arm, like the first, has several rather interesting pieces of weaponry installed in it. Tuari's clothing also completely changes while in Bankai. Quotes * "Sh*t!" * "Crap!" * "Dammit!" * "Piss off!" * "F***!" * "Bloody hell!" * "Dammit, I'm out. Hey, can I borrow some booze?" * "Sh*t, I was hoping to save this for another time..." Navigation Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:11th Division Category:Captain Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc